Mighty Ducks Alphabet
by God'sgirlforever
Summary: Some of my thoughts on the Ducks using the Alphabet.
1. A is for Always

The letter A is for the word _always_. As in the Ducks will _always_ be friends. The Ducks will _always_ have each other. They will _always_ be there for each other. They will _always_ have many good memories of their time together as Ducks. They will _always_ fly together. They will _always_ be best friends.

Tammy went on to figure skating fame. Adam went on to play NHL hockey just like he dreamed. Charlie ended up coaching Pee-Wee hockey like his mentor Gordon Bombay. Despite the distance between them and the time that passed, the Ducks knew they would _always_ have the other Ducks around them, through the good and the bad. They would _always_ have the team to fly with them, no matter what happened in life. Because Ducks fly together; Ducks fight for each other when another Duck needs help; and most of all, they had all made a pact at some point or another. The pact stated that as a Duck, they would stick together, forever and for _always_.

The point should be made by now. Ducks stick together, no matter what; which is why, in the world of the Ducks, the letter a stands for _always_.

Words from the writer-I really had no idea where I was going with this exactly, so it's just random words coming out of my brain and attempting to be put into a story. Hope whoever decides to read this likes it.


	2. B is for Brats and Best Friends

**Just so people know, I only a copy of the movies and that's it. I do not own Mighty Ducks in any other way shape or form**

The letter B has two words in Duck Land. The first word is _Best friends_, as in the Ducks will be _best friends_ forever. They will be _best friends_ always. They will go their separate ways; they will go to different colleges and universities; they will have different jobs. But through it all, they will be _best friends_. They will make the effort to keep in contact because that's what it means to be a Duck. Ducks stick together through anything because they know their fellow Ducks are their _best friends_.

The letter B also stands for _Brat_. It stands for brat because of their dearest coach, Gordon Bombay. Their first meeting with him resulted in Bombay believing he was coaching a bunch of _brats_. Part of the Duck pact was that they would always make time to act like a _brat_ once in a while, in memory of the first meeting. It was also in memory of all the times their parents had called the Ducks _brats_ at various sleepovers, campfires, and other Ducky events. And of course let's not forget all the times various Ducks would get into arguments and respond with the childish phrase "You're a _brat_!" (The worst offenders being Jesse and Terry and Tammy and Tommy of course. Brothers and sisters must call siblings _brats_ at least once in their life.)

But through all the _brattiness_ and childish fights and everything else the Ducks have been through, they are still _best friends_, because _best friends_ do not leave simply because of a _brat_. In fact, I think _best friends_ will purposely act like a _brat _just for fun. Put simply, the Ducks will always be the biggest group of _brats_ in the world, but they will also be the _best friends_ in the world, bonded together by their shared memories of their time as the Ducks.

**Words from the Author-Sorry it took so long to post. It took forever to figure out how to add a new chapter. Anyway, hope you guys like it.**


	3. C is for Crazy

**_I don't own anything or there would be much more Ducks out there._**

The letter C is for _Crazy_, as in the _crazy_ antics of the Ducks. For example, shooting eggs at their coach (even though it was his idea. Now that I think of it, I'm not sure Bombay is entirely sane...) Or the _crazy_ time they went roller blading through malls to teach people how to skate. Or how about the time a few of the Ducks rolled onto the stage their first day at Eden Hall. I think my favorite _crazy_ Duck moment is the time Charlie used horse turds as brownies. Either that or Portman's penalty...You know, I'm also not entirely sure Portman is sane either (but don't tell him that.) Anyway, part of being a Duck is being part of the _crazy_ insane times. It's thinking of moments that will drive others _crazy_. It's doing things that make others wonder about the sanity of the team. It's about acting like a _crazy_ idiot with your friends and team mates but having a blast while doing it. It's about having fun with your best friends so you have stories to tell your kids and grandkids. How many people do you know can brag about the fact that their mom or dad was on the hockey team that gave an NHL team its name? (Not very many. I'm not sure it's smart for all of the Ducks to have kids...) But most of all, it's about being yourself and not caring what others think. About being able to belong to a group where you can be the _craziest_ person on earth and having a whole team of people to be there right with you joining in the _craziness_ (and a whole team of people to help with the mental stuff...) That's why the letter c is for _crazy_ in Ducky-Land. Well, that and the fact that Bombay tied up his team...(And I'm still not sure he's completely sane...)

**_Words from the author-Hope people like it. I have all the way up to letter G planned but if you have ideas feel free to let me know and I might use it._**


	4. D is for Determined

The letter D is for the word _Determined_, as in the Ducks are _determined_. They are _determined_ to be best friends forever. They were _determined_ to beat Iceland and Eden Hall varsity. Adam was _determined_ to play in the NHL. He made it. Charlie was _determined_ to be a lawyer and pee-wee hockey coach like Bombay. He did it, minus the community service and drunk driving. Tammy was _determined _to be an Olympic figure skater. Tommy was not. He was _determined _to do anything but that. They both reached those goals. All the Ducks were _determined_ to be or do something, and they all managed to reach those goals; but the only way they did it was to stay friends and remind each other what they were determined to do and why. The Ducks _determined_ at the end of high school to stay in contact and help each other in life when it was needed. Do I need to keep going on about their _determination_? Or have you got the point yet? Good, I'm glad you got the point, because I don't know many other ways to say the Duckys are _determined_.


	5. E is for Eager and Enthusiastic

_**I do not own anything you would see in the movies because I don't own the Ducks (but I can dream...)**_

The letter E is for _Eager_, as in the Ducks are _eager_ to please their coach. They were _eager _to impress everyone at Eden Hall. They were _eager_ to play in the Junior Goodwill Games. They were _eager_ to beat Iceland their second time facing that team. They were _very eager_ to get rid of Captain Blood. And that point leads me to a second word that describes the Ducks. They are also _enthusiastic_, as in motivated and full of _enthusiasm_. They were very _enthusiastic_ when they had the chance to shoot eggs at their coach. But let's face it, sometimes their _eagerness_ and _enthusiasm_ works against them, like when Bombay first introduced the Ducks to their new name. They were NOT _eager_ or _enthusiastic_ to get their new jersey. (Thankfully they had Fulton, or the Ducks might not exist, and then where would we be?) And then there's the Varsity game at Eden Hall. The Ducks were too _eager_ to win and prove themselves (which kind of ties in with letter D. They were determined, which in the end helped them.) Going back to letter E, their eagerness to prove themselves, they lost their enthusiasm for the game, being too caught up to remember to have fun. But Fulton was _eager_ to be part of a team where he had a real net (equipped with a goalie to boot) and he managed to get the _enthusiasm_ of the team up. (Good old Fulton…) And in the end, the _eagerness_ and _enthusiasm _of the Ducks won out and they were able to prove themselves (largely due to Portman's return.) So in summary, the Ducks' _eagerness_ to have fun and be part of their team is a very large part of where they get their _enthusiasm_. And that would be why, to describe the Ducks, you would use the letter E for _eager_ and _enthusiastic_.

_**Words from the Author-Sorry about not updating. I've just been very lazy. Feel free to keep bugging me if you want updates sooner. Hope you like the chapter. P.S. I'm always open for ideas and suggestions.**_


	6. F is for Focused and Fearless

**_By this point do I need to keep saying I don't own anything Duck related?_**

The letter F is for _Focused_ and_ Fearless_. The Ducks are _focused_ on the game of hockey and take on opponents _fearlessly_. At the Goodwill Games, they _focused_ on beating the Iceland team (and having fun, of course) and (almost completely) _fearlessly_ faced the giant (hairy) team. After Eden Hall, they all _fearlessly focused_ on college. Adam _fearlessly focused_ on a career in the NHL (although no one ever doubted he would go all the way.) Tammy _fearlessly focused_ on winning an Olympic gold medal. Luis _fearlessly focused _on finally being able to stop (and got very close too…) Kenny _fearlessly focused_ on getting his college degree in writing.  
The Ducks are a pretty _fearless_ group. As Bombay said in his first speech about becoming the ducks, other animals are afraid of ducks (because ducks stick together.) This particular flock of Ducks is _fearless_ because they know that there will always be a whole group of people behind them helping them _fearlessly_ taking on whatever life throws at them. These ducks have a group of people helping them _focus_ on goals to achieve. They know they have a support system to remind them what they're fighting for and what their _focus_ is when it's been forgotten. The Ducks will always be there to help their fellow Ducks focus on their goals and fearlessly go forward and achieve them.

**_Words from the Author-It never says what the Ducks do after college so I thought Kenny seems like the person to go into writing and end up writing a book about figure skating and hockey._**


	7. G is for Genuine and Goofy

_**Once again, I don't own Mighty Ducks. I think that should be clear by now.**_

The letter G is for _Genuine_ and _Goofy_, as in the Ducks are genuine and goofy (and genuinely goofy…) The Ducks are a _goofy_ bunch of friends. They have had many laughs together. For example, the time Charlie had to chase down Goldberg on the way to Eden Hall for the first time. We all know that was too _goofy_ to be real (although it was entertaining...) Of course, that leads to the next example of Ducks _goofiness_. We all remember the time some of the Ducks were introduced to Eden Hall the first time, when they pulled down the curtain at the opening ceremony. (Who could forget that classic "Hi. We're the Ducks."?) Dwayne had his moment of _goofiness_ with his roping trick in D2. (Hey, who wouldn't want someone like him to come along and rope a big bully for us?) Goldberg has had more than his share of goofiness. He, along with Averman of course, provides the comic relief for the Ducks. Who doesn't love a good class clown? Anyway, there are many more examples of Ducks being _goofy_. There are the sleepovers with all the goofy sleepover games. There's the time Tommy said he was 90% made of pizza. Let's not forget the atom fight that led to. Then there are the many practices the Ducks had. After all, Bombay was all about fun at practices. (Well, he was sometimes…) But the Ducks stayed best friends for so long because of their_ goofiness_.

The other reason the Ducks stayed friends is because they're genuine. They could never be fake if they tried. They're _genuinely_ interested in how their friends are doing. They were _genuinely_ at the Junior Goodwill Games to play hockey and have fun. (They also genuinely wanted to get out of school. It almost worked…) That's why at the Games, they didn't change. They're_ genuine_ people who don't forget why they're there. They are also _genuinely_ interested in playing hockey. The Ducks love the game of hockey. After all, that's what brought them together in the first place. They _genuinely_ love the game of hockey and they _genuinely_ love playing it with their friends. So that's why the letter G stands for _Genuine_ and _Goofy_.


	8. H is for Hardworking

The letter H is for _Hardworking_, as in they're a flock of _hardworking_ ducks trying to achieve their goals. They _work hard_ at whatever they put their minds to. They _worked hard _to beat the Iceland team. They _worked hard_ to kick some Hawk butt for Adam in their first ever state championship game. They _worked hard _to prove they deserved to stay at Eden Hall. After high school they went on to other things. Kenny _worked hard_ on becoming a writer. Terry _worked hard_ at becoming a soccer coach and an athletic director. Averman _worked hard_ at becoming a comedian (and we all know how well that turned out…) But the point is that he _worked hard_ at what he did and succeeded, just like the rest of the Ducks, because the Ducks are a _hardworking_ group. These Ducks don't know how to do anything unless they do it well and put lots of _hard work_ into it. And that is why the letter H is for _Hardworking_.


	9. I is for Indescribable

The letter I is for _Indescribable_ because the Ducks are just so _indescribable_. They are so many things that it's hard to pick just one word. They can be _invincible,_ when they put their minds to it. They were_ invincible_ when they faced Iceland. They were _invincible_ when they entered Eden Hall. They were _invincible_ when they entered the working world. The Ducks are also _incredible_. They have _incredible_ internal strength. They faced _incredible_ opponents. They were _invincible_ enough to defeat those _incredible _opponents. They have _incredible_ friendships with other Ducks. They have an _incredible_ support system in their lives in their fellow Ducks. They are _inquisitive_. They are curious. They are funny. They are wonderful. But most of all, the Ducks are amazing. They are all these things because they are _indescribable_. The Ducks are beyond words because there are so many things you could say about the Ducks.  
The letter I is also for _Invincible_, as in the Ducks are the most _invincible_ group of people I know. They refuse to be overcome. They will not be subdued. They do not let anyone over take them. No one is allowed to crush the spirit of the Ducks, because they are _invincible_. They were _invincible_ in the Iceland game, because they were determined to prove their Ducky spirit could not be overcome. They were _invincible_ in the JV-Varsity game, because they would not be subdued by a bunch of bullying morons who can't even tie their own shoes. They did not want to go down without a fight. The Ducks were out on a mission to prove they are _invincible_.  
The letter I is also for the word _inquisitive_, as in the Ducks are curious. They like to ask questions. The Ducks are _inquisitive_, as in they like to get into things. That being said, they mostly like getting into trouble. (In fact that is the Ducks' favorite thing to get into…) This_ inquisitive_ nature gets them into _interesting _messes (which are usually funny) more often than not, but because they have _incredible_ friendships, they have a way of getting out of said messes. But most of all, the letter I is for _indescribable_, because there are no words to say what the Ducks are.


	10. J is for Joyful and Jubilant

_**This chapter was really hard to write because I couldn't figure out a good word. I personally think it's kind of lame, but I hope you guys like it. I still don't own anything Duck related.**_

The letter J is for _Joyful_, as in the Ducks are _joyful_ people. They are _joyful_ when they have the chance to play hockey. They are _joyful_ when they win a game. They are _joyful _when they would have an exceptionally good practice. They are, in general, just _joyful _people who are happy when they can hang out with friends and play their favorite game.  
It's also for _Jubilant_, as in the Ducks are _jubilant_ when they win a game. It's for _jubilant,_ because the Ducks are a high spirited group. They can be so high-spirited and _jubilant_ sometimes, things get a little crazy. But through it all, the Ducks stay _joyful_ at the fact that they will always have their best friends with them. Their_ joy_ at going to Eden Hall had been dimmed at first, but once they had their _jubilant_ moment after beating the varsity team, it came right back; because the Ducks had their best friends there to remind them of why life was good. Their best friends reminded them of why there was _joy_ in life. And that's why the letter J is for _Joyful_ and _Jubilant_.


	11. K is for Keen and Kind

_**I'm not sure I like this chapter either, but I hope you like it better. I don't own the Ducks.**_

The letter K is for_ Keen_, as in the Ducks are eager to play hockey. They are _keen_ on being friends forever. They are eager to never stop playing hockey. They have lots of enthusiasm for life. They have a _keen_ sense of when something is bothering a close friend of theirs. For example, Julie was upset when Scooter broke up with her. Connie had a _keen_ sense that she should call Julie and plan a movie and chocolate ice cream night with her. She was right. Or the reverse situation; Connie got in a huge fight with Guy in the first few months at Eden Hall. (You know, in the tree while pulling the best prank ever…) Julie had the _keenest_ sense that Connie wanted to kill Guy, so Julie told Connie she was free to talk whenever. Later that night Connie spilled her guts and felt so much better afterwards. And when Guy was going through that fight, Russ and Ken had this _keen_ sense that things weren't right (of course it may have been easy to tell, so people may not have needed a _keen_ sense of the Ducks to figure that one out…) But moving on, Russ and Ken set up the manly version of a girl's night (whatever that might involve…) Guy was very happy to have such good friends.

The Ducks are also very _Kind_. When they see a friend hurting, they spread the Duck love around to make their friend feel better. (Okay, so they're not always _kind. _Sometimes making that friend feel better involved being less than _kind_.) But other than that, the Ducks were a very nice group. Charlie was _kind_ enough to try and make Adam feel welcome on the team. Adam, in turn, was _kind_ enough to stand up for Julie when Portman hit on her and it was unwelcome. Dwayne was _kind_ enough to see that Connie was about to be hit on the ice, and roped the guy in order to keep Connie safe. One reason the Ducks stayed friends forever was because they had a _keen_ sense of when a friend needed someone to be _kind_ and lend a helping hand. And that's why the letter K is for _Keen_ and _Kind._


	12. L is for Lasting

_**I love this chapter. I think it's my favorite so far. Enjoy!**_

The letter L is for many different words. The letter L is for _Lasting_, as in the Ducks have never-ending, long-_lasting_ friendships with each other. It is for _Legendary_, as in the Ducks are _legendary_ in the hockey world. It's for the word _Limitless_, as in together the Ducks are unstoppable. Together, they have _no limits_. They cannot be stopped. It's for _Lionhearted_, as in they are brave and strong at heart and in spirit. L is for_ Lively_, as in the Ducks have spirit. L is for _Lucky_ and _Loveable_, as in the Ducks are easy to l_ove_ and very _lucky_ and fortunate to have each other. But most of all, the letter L is for _Loyal. Loyal _as in the Ducks will forever be _loyal_ to each other. The Ducks will never abandon each other. They will never leave a fellow Duck behind. Ducks stick together because they are _loyal_ to the flock. Once you become part of the flock, there's no leaving, because Ducks are _loyal_. They never give up on each other, because they are _loyal_ to their friends. Ducks are best friends forever. Heck, they even made a _loyalty_ pack stating that they will forever be _loyal_ to the Ducks and only the Ducks. Well, maybe they could have other friends, but since Ducks are _loyal_ to each other, Ducks must not be abandoned. When a fellow Duck is in trouble, the _loyal_ and true Ducks will come to the rescue. For example, when Connie broke a bunch of bones (don't ask me to name them. There was waaaaaay to many to name) she only wanted the Ducks to help her out, because she knew they would _loyally_ give her the help she needed before she even asked. When Adam was in the hospital, the Ducks were _loyal_ friends and came to visit him every day. (Do I need to list all the times that happened? Here's a hint; it happened very, very, very often.) And in college when Portman almost…well, that's not something that should be brought up here. Let's move on now…

The letter L is for _Lucky_, because the Ducks are _lucky_ to have such _loyal_ friends. It's for _loveable_, because together the Ducks are _loyally loveable_. It's for_ limitless_, because with _loyal_ friends, you have _no limits_ and can touch the sky. L is for _legendary_ and _lasting_, because with _loyal _friends, you have friends forever and will be remembered for your unique friendship. But most of all, L is for _Loyal_, because without _loyal_ friends, the Ducks would be nothing.


	13. M is for Mighty

_**For anyone who was wondering what happened to Dean and Connie in the last chapter, I don't really know. I was thinking along the lines of Connie getting checked really hard or something like that and Dean almost setting fire to a building or causing some other kind of trouble. But you can decide for yourself what you think would happen.**_

_**I still don't own Mighty Ducks.**_

The Letter M could stand for a few different words. It could stand for _mischievous, _because the Ducks are _mischievous. _They like to make mischief. They like to play pranks on people. It could stand for _motley_ or _multi-talented_, because the Ducks are made of many different people, all of them with different talents. It could stand for _mulish_, because Ducks are more stubborn than a mule when they want to be. But the letter M is really for the word _mighty_, because together the Ducks are _mighty_. That's why they're called the _Mighty_ Ducks. The Ducks are good together. They're stronger together. Apart, they have their own lives. They have their own stories, their own friends. But without the other Ducks, they're less _mighty_. They're not as strong, because Ducks are the _mightiest_ when they fly together. They're _mightier_ together because they're a _multi-talented_ group. When those separate talents work together, the Ducks can get more done. They can get farther. But separate, the Ducks would be nothing. Together, the _mighty_ Ducks are _mischievous_. But without the other Ducks there to help out, their mischief would be less funny. It wouldn't work out as well because their fellow Ducks would not be there to make the pranks work out as well. That's why, although the letter M could stand for _mischievous_ or _motley_ or any of those other words, the letter M is for _mighty_. Because apart, the Ducks would just be D-5. They wouldn't be Ducks. But together, they are _mighty_. Together, they are the _Mighty_ Ducks.


	14. N is for Nutty and Noble

The letter N is for _nutty_, as in the Ducks are _nuts_. They are completely crazy. They use horse turds in brownies. They roller blade on stage to introduce themselves. They warm up by roping their team mates. But the letter N also stands for _noble_, because the Ducks are also _noble_ people. They are _noble nuts_. They may pull lots of pranks. They may have unusual warm up methods. But they are _noble_. They have good intentions. (Well, they do most of the time.) They are nice people. When it comes to a fellow Duck, they will _nobly_ stand by their friends. Sometimes this involves _nutty _schemes (although they seem to work most of the time…) The best example of this would be the horse turd brownies. Ken was being bullied, so Charlie, Fulton, and Russ _nobly_ decided to defend Ken. They came up with a _nutty_ revenge. (To this day, Cole still doesn't like horse poop _or_ brownies…) Dwayne _nobly_ sought to help Connie when she was about to be checked by the Iceland goon and got his own brand of _nutty_ revenge. All of this is to say that although the Ducks are slightly_ nutty_ (and have unique brands of revenge), they are _noble_ friends. They are good people. And that is why the letter N is for _nutty_ and _noble_.


End file.
